Fix You
by rwhg-shipper
Summary: A big Songfic to Coldplay songs! The wizarding world believes that Harry died after the war. Ron is consoling Ginny when they are interrupted by an unexpected guest...dun dun dah!...HPGW and some RWHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is my first submission to I am obviously both a Harry Potter and a Coldplay fan. I felt driven to write this songfic because Fix You is such a beautiful, moving and haunting song. I hope you enjoy it, and I would love you hear your reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (that belongs to J.K.) and I do not own "Fix You" that belongs to Coldplay.**

**

* * *

**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

Ginny sat in the family room, on the couch beside the fireplace. She stared sadly at the empty grate, fondly remembering the first time Harry had tried to use floo powder. Behind her she heard footsteps. She turned just enough to see her brother Ron out of the corner of her eye. "Gin," he said hoarsely. "You've been sitting there for hours."

Ginny stared at the floor, feeling the tears begin to well once again to her eyes. "I don't know what else I'm supposed to do." There was silence. Ron moved to sit beside her. "I feel I failed him."

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

"We all feel that way," Ron replied grimly. "But he achieved what he set out to do, didn't he? He did kill Voldemort."

Ginny flinched. It was not out of fear that she did so, but out of sadness, out of anger, out of hopelessness. She felt as though her heart had literally been torn out. In her chest there was a hollow feeling, an aching that she knew would never go away.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

Her eyes felt stretched, she hadn't slept properly since it had happened. She glanced at her brother. There were deep purple circles under his eyes and knew that he had been the same. "Don't you miss him?" She asked.

"You know I do," Ron replied. "He was like my brother. Would have been, too, if you two had…" A single tear dripped down Ron's cheek.

_Stuck in reverse _

Ginny put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, the scene of George telling her the news replaying in her head over and over again.

_And the tears come streaming down your face _

She began to sob. It had become a common thing. Ron put his hand on her arm, trying to steady her shaking body. "I just don't know what to do with myself," she said. "There was no one for me but him, Ron."

"I know," Ron replied quietly.

_When you lose something you can't replace _

"I can't believe it," Ginny continued. "I just can't believe that Harry's dead. I mean I know it's true, but there's a part of me that just refuses to believe he's gone."

Ron didn't know what to say. He knew that Ginny would have to accept it eventually, so would he. But what she was saying was true. Life without Harry just didn't seem right. It was going to be hard for all of them to accept it.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

"I don't think I can love anyone else," Ginny said, sitting up and wiping the tears resolutely from her eyes. "I know I can't. A part of me will always be with Harry, it wouldn't be fair. I'd never be happy."

Ron looked sadly into the eyes of his sister. There was a seemingly hollow quality about them. There was no longer the light he had always seen. He wanted to reach out, to fix Ginny's broken soul, but he knew he could not fully understand. He did, after all, still have Hermione.

"I know I must be alone," Ginny said quietly. She looked away from Ron, out the window.

_Could it be worse?_

Ron understood, but could not fathom the loneliness his sister would have to endure. He hoped that in time she would heal. "Ginny," he said. "You're not alone. You've got a whole family who loves you, and Hermione and all your other friends. You lost Harry, I lost him too, we all lost him. I know you may be suffering, but please understand that we are all in a similar position. We're all fighting this with you. You will never be alone."

Ginny did not turn. She was still staring out the window. Staring hard. Ron turned to look.

_Lights will guide you home _

Harry looked up at the lamp light from his position on the grass. His leg was still bleeding. It had been intermittently for several days. He had tried to heal it himself. It had only partially worked. The pain, which normally would have been excruciating, was numbed by his drive to reach the Weasley house. He knew they thought he was dead.

_And ignite your bones_

He thought of Ginny: her long red hair, her soft, plain, but beautiful face. He thought of the way she smelled. He could not describe it in words, the scent was simply one thing to him: her.

Suddenly he was fueled with new motivation. He jumped up from his position on the grass. He knew he had to keep going.

_And I will try to fix you _

Oh, the agony he had been in when he awoke on that field. It was deserted. Littered with bodies. There was no one left alive. The bodies of his friends and companions littered the once green grass. He had cried many tears, but had been relieved to find (or to have not found) that the bodies of Ginny, Ron and Hermione were not anywhere to be seen.

_And high up above or down below _

He knew they must still be alive. He knew he had to get back to them. They must have thought him dead. Why else would he have been left on that field? He knew that he had been close to death. He had felt it. But something had pushed him away. He had been ready to let go, to let it all be over, but a gentle coaxing voice and pushed him away from the light that had beckoned. "It is not your time Harry," the voice had said. It was a soft, elderly voice. A voice that had brought Harry much comfort throughout his life at Hogwarts. Dumbledore.

_When you're too in love to let it go _

And Harry had understood. He had friends to live for, and a girl to marry. He had to get back. He had opened his eyes and got up from the bloodstained grass. He found himself too weak to apparate. He would have to make the journey on foot. He started his quest back to the Weasley house. He started his quest home.

_But if you never try you'll never know _

He had had doubts. What if Ginny didn't love him after all this time? He had, after all, left her. But it had been for her safety. She had understood that. She knew the minute he had said they couldn't be together. She had always been smart.

But then, seeing her again was partly a selfish act. If he was going to die, he wanted to see her one last time.

_Just what you're worth _

And who knows, maybe she'd be glad to see him.

_Lights will guide you home _

Harry looked at the line of lamps that lead down the street to the Weasley house. He was so close. He just had to make it to the end of the street and he'd be there.

And ignite your bones 

His heart pounded in his chest. He felt the warm blood trickling down his leg. He didn't care. He put one foot forward, then the other. Left foot, right foot, his heart was beating in his ears as he ran. Left foot, right foot, left, right, left, right.

_I will try to fix you _

He needed to get there. He needed to have her in his arms again. He needed to be whole again. The house stood before him, leaning and twisting up into the night sky. He leaned on the lamppost outside the front yard and gazed at the Weasley home, in through the family room window.

There she was.

She was pale. She looked so forlorn. Harry felt a tear drip down his cheek. Ron sat beside her, looking her directly in the eye. She was speaking to him. Harry could tell that her voice was quiet. She finished speaking and turned her head, first looking at the floor, but then, slowly, Harry saw her eyes lift.

She stared straight through him, her face growing paler than before, as though she thought he were a ghost.

Harry could see Ron speaking to her out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't pay much attention his eyes were locked on Ginny's. Her mouth dropped open. Ron turned too look out the window.

Tears stream down your face 

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I _

Ginny could not believe what she was seeing. She stared at the tall lean figure that stood just beneath the lamppost. His black hair was ruffled as usual. A mixture of dirt, sweat and blood coated his face. And his eyes. His green eyes. Ginny could see them clearly from where she sat. She felt her mouth drop open. He was not an apparition.

She jumped up from where she was sitting, her body moving without her brain telling her feet where to go.

Her feet pounded the ground as she ran out the door. Left, right, left, right. She collided with his body at full force, willing every atom in her body to separate and become one with him. Her arms were secured around his neck. The warmth of his cheek radiated against her's.

He was alive.

She sobbed loudly in to his neck and felt his chest quivering beneath her as he lifted her off the ground, holding her with her feet dangling.

_Tears stream down your face _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I _

Harry couldn't smile. Not because he wasn't happy, but because he was so enthralled that he could hardly breathe. As she heaved herself at him, he lost what little breath had remained in his lungs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet and holding her close. He buried his face is her flaming hair, trying to calm her as she shivered with tears. He felt himself overcome with the same emotion and felt hot, salty tears emerge from his eyes.

It had all been worth it. All the pain, all the suffering had all been worth it, just so he could have this moment, just so he could hold his Ginny close and cry away all his fears, the tears washing away the pain, the anger and the loss.

Those who had died had not died and vain for those who lived on would live in peace, would mourn those whom they had lost, but be able to live a life of freedom and happiness. Their children would know a world not of fear prejudice like their parents, but of love and of equality.

And he, Harry, would have children, he knew, with the only girl he had ever loved, and who had always loved him. And he knew in that moment that he held her that he would never let go, that they would spend their lives making love to one another, caring for the ones they loved and remembering those whom they had loved and lost.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…_

There they stood, entangled and entwined in each other both physically and emotionally. There was a connection, much stronger than any other connection that Harry had ever felt, between them.

Out of the Weasley house emerged eight other Weasleys, who had been called by the sobs of their sister and daughter. They stood around Harry and Ginny, stunned at what they saw, feeling as though they were watching a phantom.

Harry pulled back from Ginny and gently set her on the ground, knowing in his heart that now was the time. He dropped to his knees.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned. "Are you alright?" She was about to kneel, but Harry didn't let her.

"Ginny," He said hoarsely, "Marry me."

Ginny's mouth dropped for the second time that evening. "Yes. "

…_fix you._


	2. The Scientist

Author's Note

**Back by popular demand! (And mostly because I really felt like continuing on my own little version of the Harry Potter story to the amazing music of COLDPLAY!)**

**I would like to announce that I, rwhg-shipper, have tickets to the March 23rd Coldplay show at the ACC. I am very jealous of myself 121 days from now.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed! I enjoy reading your reviews and they make me smile. I'm always afraid when I open them that I'll get a flame that says: "YOUR STORY SUCKS :P:P:P:P!" Not that I can't handle a flame, I just can't handle a flame without an explanation. Thankfully, I did not receive any of those types of reviews. Feel free to flame my work, just give me a reason why. And of course I love getting positive reviews, too. They make my day!**

**Harry-Ginny1234: Thanks very much for your review, you have encouraged me to keep writing this fic!**

**Harry94Ginny: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked my ending, because I was sort of wishy-washy on it. I wasn't entirely convinced it was effective, but if you liked it, that makes me happy.**

gIggLIngIrL3001: Thank you for your very flattering review. You made my week. I agree about the fabulous guitar solo. Who knew that two notes could be so effective? (And I mean that with all sincerity.) I thank you for mentioning the grammar/spelling aspect, although I'm sure that I made some errors, I usually do make typos and my grammar is far from perfect. I'm glad you agree with the "plain" Ginny. I feel that Ginny is plain, but not to say that she isn't beautiful, I think that her plainness (if that's a word) is what makes her stunning and what makes Harry's attraction to her so strong and remarkable. I do agree that the Marry Me part was sudden… I wasn't entirely sold on the idea, but when trying to put myself in the place of the characters I thought to myself: Hey, he almost died here, he's going to live the next few weeks as though he might not live very long. I'll try to use excuse as a bit of justification, although it did seem cliché and rather cheesy. As for Ron and Hermione leaving him there… I hope that shall be explained to you in this fic! Thanks again for your kind words.

**LunaLovegood2: Flangsty is a sweet word and I'm proud that you used it in my review. I hope you enjoy the next installment :).**

**ALSO: (Sorry this is a long Author's Note), This next chapter is to The Scientist. For this fic, I shall interpret the love that is talked about as a friendship/family type love, simply for the purposes of this plot.**

* * *

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are _

Harry set Ginny down after having held her for what seemed like several blissful hours. She looked him in the eye, smiled and stepped aside to let him greet the others. Harry looked upon the Weasley family as the stood around him. They had been the closest thing he had ever known to a family, and he felt such affection for them all.

Directly in front of him Ron stood, mildly hunched over, his face sagging slightly as a result of the burdens he had carried during The War. But his eyes were bright with relief. Harry approached him slowly, feeling a smile creep across his lips. The relief was mutual, for Harry hadn't been sure who survived.

_I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart _

Harry offered his hand to his friend and brother. Ron looked down at Harry's hand. He reached out to grab Harry's hand and pulled Harry in, embracing him. "It's good to have you back," Ron said, his voice quivering.

"It's good to be back," Harry replied. He felt a familiar knot in his throat. He bravely swallowed it back.

_Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Ah, let's go back to the start _

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Other than my leg," Harry replied, "I couldn't be better." He smiled a half smile.

"I'm not convinced," Ron said, returning the half-smile. "What's up?"

"I just…" Harry paused. It was hard for him to ask this. He didn't want to seem accusatory. "I just wondered why… why I… why everyone was left on the battlefield."

Ron put his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet, his eyes welling with tears. "You know that we would never leave you without a reason, Harry."

"I do," Harry replied calmly. "I just wondered what that reason was."

Ron looked up from his feet. "Let me tell you."

_Runnin' in circles, Comin' our tails, Heads on a science apart._

He motioned for Harry to follow him inside. The other's dispersed, giving time for the two boys to sort out what happened, giving time for both of them to begin to heal.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nobody said it was easy _

_It's such a shame for us to part _

"Hermione!" Ron called through the fog and smoke. There was no answer. "Hermione!" He called again, louder this time. He ran blindly towards the spot where he had seen her fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Panic was radiating from Ron's chest. He had seen his love fall. He continued to run, barely able to breathe.

Spells and hexes continued to fly over his head. He tripped over a lifeless form, cloaked in a black robe. A thin, bony, white hand lay half-reaching for a mask of bone. _A death eater_, Ron thought, dropping to the ground. He recognized the face immediately. It was Bellatrix. Hermione had to be close.

"Hermione!" He called her name. He knew by now that she wouldn't answer, but saying her name eased him in a strange way.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be this hard _

The a patch of fog cleared and Ron caught a glimpse of fluffy brown hair just a few yards away. Stumbling, he half crawled, half-leaped towards her. She was face down. Her wand had been knocked out of her hand, and there were nasty, crusty looking boils all the way up her exposed arm.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, reaching out to her and gently rolled her over into his arms. She was warm. She was still alive. He held her face and looked at her as she hung limply in his arms. Her lip was bleeding. He wiped away some of the blood.

She moaned slightly and a whisper emerged from her lips. "Ron?"

"Yes," Ron replied, smiling through the tears in his eyes. "I'm here," he assured her. "You're going to be fine, I've got you. You'll be alright." He rocked her back and forth slowly as the cries and shouts around him began to quiet.

"I'm alright, Ron," she insisted. "Just a bit tired." He saw he corners of her mouth tweak in an effort to smile.

"I know," he replied. "I'm going to get you out of here so you can rest."

Before Ron could do anything, he heard a strange noise echoing from the bottom of the hill. The smog had mostly cleared now and he could see what was going on.

Harry and Voldemort were still dueling, Harry with the Gryffindor sword in one hand and his wand in the other. But something strange had happened. There was a beam of light connecting their wands. Ron watched in fascination. Harry's face contorted as he fought to hold the connection, whilst moving closer to Voldemort. Voldemort seemed to shrink slightly with every step Harry took, wincing and cowering. Finally, Harry was close enough to lunge at Voldemort with the sword. The connection between the wands erupted and Ron watched, horrified as both Harry and Voldemort fell to the ground.

It seemed to Ron as though everything froze for that moment in time. All he could see was Harry's body lying frozen on the ground and the explosion that ensued from the destruction of Voldemort. The final Horcrux did not go out easily. Voldemort had placed one final thing, one final curse on his horcruxes.

Ron watched as a shock wave began to make its way up the hill towards him. He looked down at Hermione in his arms. She was unconscious again. He had to get her out of there. Suddenly he heard the voice of an elderly man whispering an incantation and Ron felt the familiar feel of apparating. He found himself on his front lawn, leaning over Hermione, gasping for breath.

_Ah, take me back to the start _

Ron looked around. His family appeared beside him, all looking bedraggled and also out of breath.

"What's going on?" Fred shouted angrily. "Why are we back here?"

"Relax," Mr. Weasley said calmly, "It's over."

Ron stared at Hermione. He placed his hand in her hair.

"What do you mean it's over?" Fred continued to shout. "Dad, you were still fighting Malfoy just a second ago."

"You did not see then," Arthur explained coldly, "That as Voldemort died so did his remaining followers."

"What?" Fred gasped. "Then why are we back here?"

"Because Dumbledore saved us from the shock wave," Arthur answered his voice still distant. "It's why he died, Fred. It's why Snape had to kill him. The only way he could get us all out of there, the only way he could protect us from that death wave was in death himself."

_I was just guessing', At numbers and figures, Pullin' the puzzles apart _

The Weasleys stared, confused at their father. Ron slowly began to understand.

"Someone had better go inside and tell Ginny about Harry," Arthur said after a moment of silence.

George made a move for the door.

_Questions of science, Science and progress, do not speak as loud as my heart _

"Wait!" Ron cried hopelessly. "Wait, no, what do you mean? What do you mean tell Ginny about Harry?"

Molly looked sadly at her son.

"What do you mean tell Ginny about Harry?" He repeated, shouting now.

"Oh Ron," Molly said, tears running down her face as she flung her arms around her youngest son.

"We've got to go back and get him," Ron insisted, his voice muffled against the shoulders of his mother. "We've got to go back and help him." Ron felt Bill's hand on his shoulder.

"We can't Ron. Harry's gone."

_Tell me you love me, come back to haunt me, Oh when I rush to the start_

Ron let go of emotion building inside of him and let out a cry of anguish. "He's not gone!" Harry was his best friend, his brother, he couldn't be gone.

_Runnin' in circles, chasin' our tails, Comin' back as we are _

"Come on Ron," Bill said. "We'd better get Hermione to St. Mungo's."

Ron let go of Hermione unwillingly, afraid he'd loose her, too.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Nobody said it was easy _

Ah, It's such a shame for us to part 

"I'm sorry we had to leave you," Ron said with melancholy in his voice. He had finished telling Harry what had happened. "We didn't have much choice."

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I knew there was a reason," he said. "I just needed to know what it was."

Ron nodded. "We would have gone back for you, but for some reason, no one could apparate to that site. The ministry tried to get to the grounds, but they couldn't. The area was locked up somehow. Dad said when Dumbledore thought the time was right, we'd be able to get in."

Harry nodded solemnly. Dumbledore had always known what he was doing.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be so hard _

"I'm glad it's over." Ron said. "Thank you, Harry."

"For what?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at Harry with surprise. "For liberating us."

_I'm goin' back to the start _

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical errors, it's rather late for me. I'll re-read it tomorrow and fix any up. I just wanted to get the next chapter up.

**I know it seems like there's a lot of crying, but please try to understand that I imagine that these events would be very traumatic for everyone, and crying is usually associated with extreme emotion. I promise the next chapters will be happier. This was sort of a background/explanation chapter. Perhaps not as good as the first, but it will get better :). Thanks for reading!**


	3. X&Y

**Author's Note**

I apologize for the time that it took for me to update this. I'll try to keep it regular, school + extracurricular was just really hectic this past while.

Today I am wearing my Coldplay shirt that I got at a recent concert at Darien Center, NY. Traveled across the border just to hear them :). Best concert of my life. If you don't like Coldplay just see them in concert and I guarantee you'll be converted.

Thanks to charmedtomeetyou, fork-tofu-pinpong-fish, butterflyblonde, gIggLIngIrL3001, Harry94Ginny and griffindor-girl12 and anyone else I may have missed for reviewing!

Chapter three is to X&Y, the title track off Coldplay's most recent album.

GiggLIngIrL3001: This chapter will indeed have some Hermione in it! Huzzah! But I'm afraid there shall be no "Yellow". I don't think I'll use Yellow for a while. I hope I haven't disappointed you. It's not that I don't like Yellow (It's actually me and my boyfriend's song), but I just don't envision it being played to where I'm taking this story. And I would also like to mention that I am jealous of you for living in the UK. I love Canada and all, don't get me wrong (I'm a big patriot), but I think that living in the UK for a couple of years would be bloody marvelous.

* * *

_**Trying hard to speak and…**_

Ron sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, watching her eyelids flutter as she slept. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He had just left Harry in another room down the hall for one of the Healers to mend his leg. Ron had told him he was going to go visit Hermione for a bit. Harry had nodded with understanding.

Before Ron had entered the room he, had dreamed up a fabulous situation where he confessed his undying love for Hermione and she had confessed hers in return. But now that Ron was sitting by her side (and even though she was unconscious) Ron didn't see how he could ever muster the courage to do such a thing.

**_Fighting with my weak hand _**

Ron looked sadly at her bandaged arm. He had been here a few times, not once had Hermione been awake. He had always insisted that the Healer's change her bandage. _Perhaps if they kept changing it_, he had reasoned, _the poison would draw out faster and she would be able to wake up. _

_**Driven to distraction**_

He knew it wouldn't really help, but he had to feel like he was doing something. He was not content to sit idle and watch Hermione suffer. _Oh_, he thought, _If I had only just got to her sooner._

"Every one knows I'm in love with you Hermione," he whispered to himself. "Do you?" 

**It's all part of the plan**

Ron was shocked when Hermione stirred. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes, staring for a moment at the ceiling, obviously confused at where she was. Suddenly she bolted up right with a gasp. "Harry!" she called.

Ron felt his stomach sink. The first words out of her mouth had been about another boy. It was silly, he knew, but he was also hurt. He looked into her eyes and realized that she hadn't registered that she was no longer on the battlefield.

"It's all right Hermione," Ron said, reaching out to her, forcing her to lie down again. "It's all over, Voldemort is dead. Everything is okay."

The panic in Hermione's eyes began to subside. She breathed deeply. "Oh Ron," she exclaimed, sitting back up and throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"And I, you," he replied quietly as he felt his ears go a stunning shade of red.

_**When something is broken**_

"You really need to rest, Hermione." Ron continued. "You got hit with a nasty spell." He gently touched her bandaged arm. She winced slightly. "Sorry," he said.

"It's all right," she replied. She drew back from Ron and rested her head on the pillow. "What happened, Ron?"

The question echoed in his head. "Hmm?" He knew what she meant, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Not just yet.

"What happened during the battle?"

_**And you try to fix it**_

Ron looked away. He looked at his feet and explained what had happened after Hermione had been cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange. He told her about the death wave and how they had all thought that Harry had died until he had shown up on the doorstep of The Burrow.

_**Trying to repair it**_

When he was finished he looked back at Hermione, only to see that she had begun to cry. She was fidgeting with the sheets, picking at a loose thread, trying to blink back her tears with no avail.

Ron shifted. He never could quite get used to watching people cry, but lately there had been a lot of crying. Ron figured if there ever was going to be a time in which he would get used to it, it would be have been now.

_**Any way you can**_

"It's okay, Hermione," he offered. "It's all over now. We don't have to worry about anything anymore."

She wiped her eyes, still blinking furiously. "Oh I know," she said with exasperation. "But we still have much to worry about. Think about those who _did_ die, Ron. Think about how we'll prevent this from happening again. Think about all the prejudice muggle-borns still have to overcome."

Ron gave a half smile. Hermione rarely thought about herself. She was always considering what was best for others. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much_. Sure, the whole SPEW think had been a bit ridiculous_, he thought, _but she did have a point._

_I dive in at the deep end_

Another tear dripped down Hermione's face. Ron impulsively (before he realized what he was doing, and before he could stop himself) reached out and wiped it away, gently touching her face. She looked up at him. The expression in her eyes was momentarily quizzical, but it faded quickly.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Ron asked. He thought she meant for drying her tear.

_**You become my best friend**_

She flung her arms around him a second time. "For saving my life, Ron." He breathed in the sweet smell that was uniquely her.

"Oh," he said dumbly. "You're welcome."

He closed his eyes briefly. Soon she would move away and he wouldn't have an excuse to touch her any more.

But she didn't move. She just held on.

_**I want to love you but I don't know if I can**_

Ron moved his hands uncertainly to return her hug. He had never been comfortable with touching Hermione. For a long time he hadn't understood why. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to be comfortable with her. It wasn't until sixth year that he finally realized how much he loved her.

Cautiously he touched her back. She didn't move in any opposing way so he figured that it was okay to hug her.

**_I know something is broken and I'm trying to fix it_**

She buried her face a little deeper into his shoulder and he felt her shudder. Ron knew she was crying again. He rubbed her back gently. "Shh…" he whispered, trying to calm her. "It's alright."

He knew she needed to let it out. Everyone had needed a good cry at some point over the last week and, well, Hermione just hadn't been awake to have one. But Ron felt he needed to do something, just like he had needed the Healers to change her bandages every time he was there.

_Trying to repair it any way I can _

He pulled back a little, not all the way, just enough so he could look at her face. He placed his hand firmly on her cheek and glanced down at her lips.

"Ronald?" Hermione asked in a low, half-whispered voice.

_**Oooh, oooh...**_

_**You and me are floating on a tidal wave **_

_**Together**_

He didn't reply. As though in a dream, Ron leaned forward and caught Hermione's lips firmly in his. It was bizarre. Kissing Lavender had _never_ been like this. This was… as though the world had gone fuzzy, as though time had stopped.

Her lips were remarkably warm and soft and he held them against his for what seemed like an eternity, but also far too short a time.

She pulled back slowly, not saying anything, but with a little intake of breath.

_**You and me are drifting into outer space **_

_**And singing oooh, oooh...**_

But Ron hadn't had enough. He'd waited a long time to kiss Hermione, to let her know how he'd felt. What if this was a one time thing? What if she decided it was a mistake later?

He needed to kiss her again.

He moved his hand from her cheek, underneath her hair and around the back of her neck. She tilted her head back ever so slightly and he pulled her forward gently. Their lips connected again and Ron reveled in the warmth and the beauty of the feeling that he felt right down to his toes.

_**You and me are floating on a tidal wave **_

_**Together**_

Their lips moved against each other slowly and tenderly. The kiss remained innocent and cautious, just like them.

Ron felt Hermione move her hands to reach for his face. He felt her fingers trembling against his skin.

After a long while they pulled apart. Ron rested his forehead against hers and breathed a breath somewhere in between elation and euphoria.

**_You and me are drifting into outer space…_**


	4. We Never Change

**Author's Note:**

**I had a lot of trouble choosing the song for this chapter. There were several that could have fit, but then I decided against them for one reason or another. I wanted a quiet song, because I imagine this scene to be rather intimate and well… quiet. I considered using A Message, but I didn't want to keep choosing songs off the same album.**

**So this chapter is to We Never Change, off Parachutes, 2nd song from the end. I've got a good idea for a follow up chapter to this! **

**P.S. This song goes on for a bit, so I thought I'd cut out some of the lyrics that just repeat at the end. Hope you don't mind ).**

**gigglingirl3001: Yeah, they were in St. Mungo's. I'll fix that up and make it more clear. You should listen to X&Y. It's a good song… very dream like. Which is why I chose it :).**

**Schatje: Sorry you didn't get any Harry/Ginny action last chapter. Perhaps this will pick things up for you.**

**_I want to live life, and never be cruel_**

* * *

**_I wanna live life, and be good to you_**

_**I want to live life, and never be cruel**_

_**I want to live life, and be good to you**_

Harry lay awake on the floor next to Ron's bed where Ron lay, snoring quietly. Harry blinked, staring at a spot on the floor where the blue moonlight shone in through the window. It was unfocused, of course. He didn't have his glasses on. He shuffled the sheets around a bit — they hadn't been covering his toes properly. His leg itched. The Healers at St. Mungo's had told him that it would for about a week after having being healed.

He sat up and reached to the table beside him for his glasses, fumbling to put them on. He rolled up his pant leg and scratched. He stood, examining Ron's sleeping face for a moment.

When they had left the hospital, Ron had seemed extremely dazed and hadn't said much for the rest of the night. Harry guessed that Ron had been sad to leave Hermione. Harry wondered when those two would finally get things together and realize that they were both totally enamoured with each other.

_**And I wanna fly**_

_**I'll never come down**_

_**And live my life**_

_**And have friends around**_

Then, Harry's mind strayed to Ginny — his _fiancée_. Harry thought the word over in his head. It seemed strange in a way, he still felt so young — he _was_ young, just eighteen. They could wait until they were older to get married, but Harry simply needed to know, needed Ginny to know and needed everyone else to know how much he loved her. He needed the world to know they were going to get married.

Harry thought about her and the times they had shared together back when he was in sixth year. He missed their little romps down to the lake. He'd always told Ron he was going to go spy on Malfoy or that he had to speak to Dumbledore and then he'd sneak of down towards the lake where he would run up behind Ginny, grab her by the waist and kiss her neck.

She would, of course, smile, turn and within a minute or two they'd be strategically hidden behind a tree.

_**We never change do we no, no**_

_**We never learn, do we?**_

He sighed, half smiling to himself. He pulled his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. He wanted to be next to Ginny.

He looked over at Ron, who was snoring softly now. Harry wondered if Ron would notice if he left. Would anyone else notice if Harry left? _Well,_ he thought to himself. _Ginny's room is right next to the bathroom. I could always just pretend I was going there…_ He smiled to himself and quietly stood up, opened the door and exited Ron's room.

He quickly descended the flights of stairs to the floor Ginny's room was on. He looked towards her door. Pictures of their Hogwarts friends had been tacked to it. The figures which would usually have been moving about were now all asleep against the sides of the photographs. Harry chuckled to himself as he saw counterparts of Ron and Hermione slumped against each other, both with little smiles on their faces.

_**So I wanna live, in a wooden house**_

_**I wanna live life, and always be true**_

_**I wanna live life, and be good to you**_

Harry pushed open the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. It didn't. He breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around to close the door behind him, and it latched in the frame with a soft click.

Through a crack in the curtains the blue moonlight poured across the room, illuminating Ginny's sleeping figure. Harry watched her for a moment, examining her slender body, feeling slightly guilty that she didn't know he was there. Quietly he sauntered to the edge of the bed, lifted the covers and sat down before pulling his feet up and sliding under the duvet to lie next to his beloved.

She stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Harry for a moment, not registering that he was there.

_**And I wanna fly**_

_**But never come down**_

_**And live my life**_

_**And have friends around**_

"Hi," he said quietly, watching her eyes.

"Hi," she replied sleepily, looking at Harry as though she was still in a dream. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not in an accusatory fashion, but rather with pleasant surprise.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry replied. "I wanted to see you." He nuzzled her face with his nose.

She smiled and reach with her hand to touch his face. Her touch was gentle and nervous. "You shouldn't be here, you know."

"I know, don't worry, I won't get caught." He gave her a devilish grin.

"That's not exactly the only thing I'm worried about," Ginny replied, still touching his face gently.

Harry stared into her eyes, "Gin, I didn't come here to… you know… I just wanted to see you… and maybe to touch you." He winked.

_**We never change do we**_

_**We never learn do we**_

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave a quiet chuckle.

"But I mean that more as a … that I want to make sure you're real, that you're alive and well." He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the feeling her fingers on his face. He hoped she understood. He had lost so much, he had lost so many loved ones and he couldn't bear to lose her.

Her fingers moved to play with his hair. He lay there with his eyes closed, just feeling her hands on his scalp, occasionally brushing the back of his neck.

"I know," she said after a few moments. He felt her snuggle up against him. He could feel the warmth of her body radiating against his. He could feel the moist breath exit her mouth and brush against his chin. He sighed. This was what he wanted. Just to be next to her.

_**So I wanna live in a wooden house**_

_**And making more friends would be easy**_

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"When do you want to get married?" He opened his eyes. She smiled.

"Oh Harry, I don't think we need to worry about that tonight, do you?"

"No, I guess not."

There was a time in which they lay in sleepy silence, Harry had closed his eyes. Ginny's hands were still running through his hair, still caressing his neck. He was torn between enjoyment and wishing she would stop so that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

_**Oh, and I don't have a soul to save**_

_**Yes and I sin every single day**_

"Are you sleeping?" she asked quietly, nuzzling her nose against his.

"No," he replied, smirking.

She huffed a little huff of laughter. "I didn't think so," she said.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Mmm." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer against him.

"Why hello," she said, giggling suggestively.

"Hello," he half-grunted in a tired voice. He turned to lie on his back and she leaned over him, touching his cheeks delicately, then the corners of his lips.

"You're purring," she flirted.

"Am not," he replied, not opening his eyes.

"Are too," Ginny argued.

"I don't purr," Harry rebutted.

"I'd have to say differently." She smiled. "I never said it was a bad thing. It's sort of cute."

"Cute?" He asked, huffing in a half-amused, half-offended sort of way.

"Yes."

_**We never change do we**_

_**We never learn do we**_

She put her head down on his chest and listened to him breathe for a little while. "Are you sleeping?" she asked again.

He smiled, stretched and opened his eyes. "How can I?" he replied, still grinning. But then his smile faded and his eyes studied her for a moment. He was aware that she had stopped touching his face. Her face was a masterpiece, he concluded, so was her soul. It pained him to have her so close and yet so far away. _One day…_ he tried to console himself. _But in the mean time…_

He pulled her close, grabbing her jaw gently, but firmly and pulling her lips to his.

_**So I want to live in a wooden house**_

_**Where making more friends would be easy**_

_**I wanna live where the sun comes out**_

* * *

Soooo… not a lot really happens in this chapter, but I felt in the need for some fluff. I think I may up the rating so I can make it a bit more fluffy. If anyone objects, please make your voice heard, or forever hold your peace. Hope you liked it. It was supposed to be quiet and intimate. Hence the song choice. 


End file.
